Doing Puberty Right
by Syrlai
Summary: What happens when a fan see's leaked pictures from the next How To Train Your Dragon Movie?


**LOL, I just had to do this. Share your blessings as they say so I'm spreading the word if you haven't seen it yet. I saw some leaked pictures for the next movie and I'm like - HOLY SHIT. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD because I like it the way it is.  
**

* * *

Alice had fallen in love with How To train Your Dragon the moment the movie started. She loved everything about it, its art, story, music, animation and its characters. She held her breath every time Hiccup and Toothless took off into the sky.

A story about a boy and his dragon… it was endearing and warm to the heart. It was beautiful.

Despite the flaws that critics point out, Alice still loved it because it's flaws made it what it was, just as a person wasn't perfect.

She loved HTTYD so much that she became an obsessed fangirl – especially for Hiccup and Toothless. Oh how she sympathized with him. To be rejected in his very own village was like high school for her, teenage angst was usually easy to understand if you know it yourself.

Still, her love for the fictional character was strong. He was just so cute with his awkward smile and freckles, how his hands seem to bring things to reality… he truly is a genius oddball.

To the main part of the story – Alice was one day browsing on Facebook when she saw a post that caught her eye. It was a picture posted on a page about Jack Frost but usually posts random stuff like the Big Four, some Adventure Time, random anime, gags and Tumblr posts. What caught her attention was a screenshot of a Tumblr post.

It said what the fan's reaction at the leaked photos for the next movie. Her eyes widened and then quickly went to search for it. "No way..." she said.

When she found it on Tumblr… to say it promptly – she grasped her heart as if she was having a heart attack and fell off her chair for the pictures that she saw was too dazzling in her eyes. She knew it was real because quite simply, only Dreamworks can do that much detailed art.

She didn't care if people would look at her weirdly for being infatuated with a fictional character, because to be honest, she didn't give a damn.

Toothless was still the same, although he was bigger… but Hiccup…

Hiccup had indeed grown older – perhaps around eighteen or nineteen. He was taller, leaner, _stronger and hotter_. Oh Odin, she was ready to faint. He was donning a new set of riding gear made out of leather and if you saw her face right now, you would see that blood was running down her left nostril (what a pervert).

The leather, buckled bracers around his wrists added more charm and hot damn… his hair. It hadn't changed much except it looked like it was shorter and was shaped in a way only the wind can. She saw his left foot and her expression softened. She could still remember the piano playing when Hiccup woke up. She literally cried back then – he was the only character that sacrificed an actual limb. How many children characters out there that would lose an arm or a leg?

Moving on, she studied his face. Alice didn't know if he was smiling or smirking – somewhere in between – but it certainly had the effect that Dreamworks wanted. She squealed.

She recognized it.

That smile/smirk was the same expression that he wore for Dreamworks' Dragons: Riders of Berk series.

She hoped Freya was behind her, she thinks she might faint. However, the finishing blow was when her eyes trailed up to his right hand and... THOR'S HAMMER. IS HE HOLDING A SWORD? IT'S ON FIRE.

It took a while to register in her mind.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, from socially-awkward teen to epic, flaming sword-wielding dragon rider… yeah, he certainly did puberty right.

This story ends as Alice's fangirl heart could no longer take the awesomeness that was Hiccup and passed out. Who knew that toothpick would actually grow to be so… so… her mind had given up the ability to think.

In a scramble that was her thoughts, she silently thanked Dreamworks, Cressida Crowell and God, for having these people who made HTTYD exist.

Now all that's left is the unbearable and agonizing wait for the next movie to come out.

* * *

**New and Recently added note: In respect for Dreamworks, I'm taking down the link. Sorry but by now, the majority of the fandom knows this. I don't know whether it will help or not but Dreamworks would be assured that even if the photos were leaked, hordes of fangirls will still show up for the movie.  
**

**2014 people. I don't think I can do it TT^TT. I WANT IT NOW.  
**

**But damn it... for the sake of Hiccup and Toothless, I'll wait! *cries manly tears***


End file.
